Teen Titans: Valentines Day Special
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: It’s Valentines in Titans Tower and the villains are even out for their loves giving the Titans a break. The Titans learn the real meaning of Valentines day… RobStar and All Titan Friendships.


**Teen Titans Valentines Special**

Summary:  
It's Valentines in Titans Tower and the villains are even out for their loves giving the Titans a break. The Titans learn the real meaning of Valentines day… RobStar and All Titan Friendships.

Valentines is a day to be celebrated and I'm celebrating for you guys with this! Happy Valentines day; the only couple in this is RobStar but I have the whole team as a couple; just as a friendship.

* * *

Sun shone on the pink carpet; the room's colour theme was mostly pink; the colour excited the young Tamaranian that vacated this room, pink was bright, bouncy and just a beautiful colour; perfectly fitting the princess in every way.

Starfire awoken with anticipation.

She looked around. "The Saint Valentine's Day has arrived" Starfire said thrilled.

Starfire her a small squeal from her mutated worm of a pet, Silkie.

Starfire looked at her clock shaped to resemble a villain, Mumbo.

7:30

Starfire giggled.

Her mind began to plot the perfect day, have fun with each titan on this 'glorious and wonderous' day.

Starfire walked to her cupboard; she located a sweat suit and smiled; she pulled the pink and black suit and placed it on her bed.

* * *

Robin stretched in a red, orange, yellow and black sweat suit his trademark on his left breast.

He jogged on the spot and smiled; he began to jog down the red carpet towards the exit of the tower.

"Robin!" Starfire called out.

Robin turned around dazed. "S-Star" He said his face crumpling into a forced smile.

Starfire smiled. "Do you not like my attire?" She asked.  
"N-No! It's nice" Robin replied; he knew it was Valentine's day and knowing his past record of teaching Starfire what the days meaning was didn't go well; the last Valentine's he fled to continue extra training with the 'True Master' but now; he was trying to organise it perfectly and since ending up stranded on an alien planet; Starfire and Robin's relationship got a whole lot more complicated; he didn't know how Starfire expected for him to act, regardless the feeling today was not going to go well swelled stronger then any other Valentine's day.

"I was wishing to partake your daily walk" Starfire said smiling.

Robin nodded cooly. "Okay, whatever you want, Star" He said with a friendly smile.

Starfire clapped. "Glorious! Where do you wish to venture?" She asked excited.

Robin scratched his chin. "Well… I was just gonna take the business route but it is pretty boring" He began.

"Then shall we venture the business route?" Starfire asked.

"We could take the route through the park but it will take longer" Robin explained.

Robin took early morning walks every day; he'd jog some of the way and walk the rest.

Robin woke up at times depending on what route he'd take; the scenic route which crosses through the park; this route took longer then the business route which he woke up even later; if he had woke up later then expected he would do a courses out the back of the Tower trying to beat his score each time.

"I am pleased with whichever you decide, Robin" Starfire said with an excited clap of her hands.

"We'll take the scenic route" Robin said with a friendly smile flashed at Starfire who returned the smile with an excited grin.

The two began to take their walk; Robin being air lifted Starfire there usually taking his motor bike over to get to the city.

* * *

8:30

* * *

A long tone sung through Titans Tower, the nine beeps were arranged to sound like the Teen Titans theme song.

There were a few grunts as it rung again.

Raven smirked as she heard them getting up; she had already finished her herbal tea and began to read a book cased in leather, a few jewels encrusted into it.

The doors slid open at the back of the room to reveal a half asleep Cyborg and Beastboy; Beastboy was still in his pyjamas; a pair of green boxers and a white singlet top while Cyborg struggled to keep his eye open as his red eye blinked as he grunted.

Cyborg followed the sound and headed for the door.

Beastboy looked around. "Stupid bell…" he grumbled.

He tripped over a chair that was neatly tucked into the table. "Stupid...chair…" He muttered.

Raven looked up from her book; her eyes slanted as she watched him.

He walked straight into the fridge. He grumbled again, this time it was not clear but Raven took an easy guess at what it was.

He opened it and pulled out a tofu pancake he had made earlier.

He rolled it up and shoved it into his mouth; he pulled out the whipped cream and filled whatever small amount of room left in his mouth with it.

A laugh boomed through Titans tower awakening Beastboy.

They heard stomping and laughter and the doors slid open again.

Cyborg was holding a bunch of black roses. "Guess whooooooo" He said with another laugh.

Raven's eyes widened and blushed; she looked at her book and focused on it waiting for her name to be said.

"To Raven,

I guess pointless marketing can affect everyone and I --" Cyborg began reading.

By this time; Cyborg was so absorbed in reading he hadn't see Raven coming; she snatched the roses.  
She blushed as she walked out of the room.

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at eachother and burst into laughter.

Raven smiled as she was out of the room. "…Thanks" She said softly and smiled as she smelt the roses.

She read over the small card; the two were to meet at Dark Rose Café; Raven knew who it was from and she planned to be going at 8:00.

"I can't…wait" Raven said softly.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were now sitting in the park; the green grass blowing softly; couples together exchanging gifts.

A pond in front of them, small ducklings swimming.

"Oh these small birds are glorious; the way they swim is amazing" Starfire said watching them intently.

Robin jumped up. "Come on; gotta get back" Robin said trying to keep his heart rate up.

Starfire nodded. "Let us continue this wonderous walk!" Starfire said eager to continue.

* * *

"So expecting any roses, BB?" Cyborg asked with a grin.

"Of course" Beastboy replied confidently. "My many admiring fans won't be able to be stopped by the water; they'll swim just to get to me and throw themselves on me; fighting for my love until one remains and --" He continued.

"In other words; No" Cyborg said with a grin.

"Dude! You know I'll get heaps!" Beastboy exclaimed outraged.

"Go downstairs and look then" Cyborg said with a glint in his eyes.

Beastboy face deadpanned. "What?" He asked shaken.

"Well mailmen don't come twice do they?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

"You didn't mention any other roses" Beastboy said glaring.

"Well there aren't any other 'roses' but…" Cyborg said trailing off.

"Bring in the gifts!" Beastboy cheered walked down the stairs; followed by Cyborg.

The two arrived at the bottom floor. The room had many gifts; teddies, roses and beautifully decorated cards.

Beastboy ran to the presents and began to read through all the gifts.

"Star…Star…Robin…Star….Robin….Star…..Star….Star…Cy…." Beastboy began.

"I know; Star's in" Cyborg commented.

Beastboy grunted as he called out each name hoping for his name to pop up.

Beastboy squealed. "Mine! Mine!" He cheered.

Beastboy began to try to read it; he read it melting each word together.

Cyborg ripped it off him.

"To Beastboy…" Cyborg began.

"She said my name…" Beastboy said with a lovestruck giggle.

"Roses are red…Violets are blue; but screw the plants; I love you… Aww isn't that sweet" Cyborg said with a laugh.

Beastboy continued searching.

"Throw me my one" Cyborg said staring.

Beastboy threw the rose to Cyborg as he read over it, he sighed.

"What?" Beastboy asked as he scavenged through the gifts.

"Sarah Simmons; we broke up last Valentines and got back not long after… but then we got back together and broke up last week; she must have set it up too early…" Cyborg explained.

"But Cy's back in the game!" Cyborg cheered.

Beastboy sighed. "No more for me or you" Beastboy sighed.

"Heaps more for Star; some for Rob" Beastboy said with a sigh.

"Telling ya BB, there are a lot of girls out there willing to show some love towards us heroes" Cyborg said grinning.

Beastboy nodded. "Let's go Valentine's hunting" He said with a grin.

Beastboy nodded and Cyborg walked down with Beastboy to the T-Car.

"And our bait" Cyborg said with a grin.

Cyborg drove him and Beastboy around town; noticing couples nearly everywhere.  
"Hmm… well where you think?" Cyborg asked.

"They completed the shopping centre; you know near the school" Beastboy explained.

Cyborg nodded. "Sounds good" He said with a grin.

* * *

Starfire and Robin walked into the Tower.

The scent of roses wafting towards them as the door opened.

Starfire and Robin walked in and looked around.

"I believe…the men of mail have been here" Starfire said glancing around.

"Star this one's for you" Robin said looking at her.

"So this this one, I believe" She replied pointing out one.

"And this one too" Robin said now gritting his teeth.

"This one too, friend" Starfire said excited then clapping. "I am grateful of the citizens of Jump City showing such kindness" She said with an excited smile.

"…Kindness has nothing to do with it" Robin grumbled gritting his teeth.

* * *

Raven felt the black rose petals. "Real…" She said softly.

Raven stared at the roses.

Raven stood up. "I'm going to read… I'm not going to focus and think of this all day" She decided.

Raven walked to her door and turned around looking at them in the dark purple vase, the doors opened and she glanced back at them. She quickly walked faster to escape the lure of the roses.

Raven stepped out into the empty room and smirked. "Quiet…" She said calmly.

"Friends! We have returned!" Starfire squealed as the doors opened, Raven took a sharp breath. "Or not…" She said annoyed.

Raven turned to look at Starfire holding at least four kilos of presents in her arms.

Robin holding about six to seven roses in his hands also a bunch of red roses; from Kitten.

Starfire waved to Raven. "I am going to my room to change; I will be back down shortly" she said and quickly rushing the roses to her room while heading to change clothes.

Robin looked at Raven. "You look…happy" Robin commented.

Raven looked at him. "Beastboy and Cyborg are out; no screaming, no yelling, no loud music, no smell of fake meat through the house" Raven replied.

Robin smiled and nodded. "I get ya" He said with a grin.

"You seem…loosened up too" Raven commented.

Robin nodded. "Most of the super villains are icicles and Slade hasn't been seen for so long, everything…has just gotten better" He explained.

Raven nodded. "Although more villains are coming..." She said bluntly.

"I know; but we can enjoy this….while it lasts" Robin replied with a friendly smile.

Raven nodded. "I…get you".

* * *

Cyborg stopped the car looking at the mall and grinned. "Let's go in" He said nodding.

Beastboy nodded.

The two got out of the car; a girl walked up to Cyborg. "Nice car" She said smiling at him.

"You should see it in action" He replied.

"Maybe I should" She replied.

Beastboy jumped into the front seat. "Dudes! I'm in!" He cheered.  
The girl looked at him as did Cyborg.

"He's just kidding" Cyborg said with a laugh.

Cyborg stomped to Beastboy grabbed him by the head and threw him towards the school and laughed.

The girl just watched. "Um… okay" She said with a giggle and jumped into his car as they drove off.

"Cy!" Beastboy called out.

Beastboy sighed; he looked over at the school and saw a glance of his once best friend, still hoping to unlock her lost memories and grinned.

He looked back and saw her giggle as a tall teenager gave her a rose.

Beastboy's ears drooped; he walked slowly towards the mall.

He walked through the new shopping centre; the many Valentine's day advertisements were enough to get Beastboy down.

He approached a counter and made a decision, nodding.

* * *

Starfire skipped down through the door; Robin switching channels.

"It is decided!" Starfire said excited.

Raven and Robin looked at her.

"We are to have a Valentine's day Pizza Feast!" Starfire said excited.

Robin nodded. "Sounds good, Star. I have no other plans. Raven?" Robin asked looking at Raven.

Raven looked at them. "Actually…" Raven began.

Starfire drooped as the word was said.

"I'm going to dinner…with a friend" Raven said blushing.

"That's okay" Robin said quickly trying to spare her from the embarrassment.

"I'm sure Beastboy and Cy would be in" Robin said looking at Starfire.

"It…would be nice…if Raven could also attend…maybe; we should take the camera, we shall show you our excitement in small paper form!" Starfire said excited.

Starfire skipped off excited.

Robin smiled. "Anyone we know?" He asked.

Raven blushed.

Robin laughed. "Sorry; have fun"  
She nodded slowly.

* * *

Cyborg nodded to the music as he stopped his car suddenly and turned to where he left Beastboy.

"Nice ride" She said edging closer to him; Cyborg saw his green friend in the corner of his eye.

"Made it myself" Cyborg replied then glancing and seeing his friend in the school.

* * *

"Uhh… Terra; here" Beastboy said pushing forward a rose.

The girl who resembled Terra; but was no longer her looked at it.

"T…Thank you…but…" She said looking away. "I can't"

Beastboy frowned. "It's for you…You are Terra; you'll come back…you have to…" Beastboy said softly.

Terra looked at her shoes.

"Here" He said perking up.

She took the rose. "I'm Sorry…" She said softly as he ran off.

The teenager from before stood in front of Beastboy.

"You giving stuff to my girl?" He asked.

"Terra…your girl?" Beastboy asked shocked.

"I like her; she's mine" The teen replied.

"Being with someone is a two way thing dude, she has to like you too" Beastboy said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"What was that; freak" He said pushing Beastboy.

* * *

Cyborg looked at the girl. "Sorry; I gotta help my friend".

Cyborg jumped out of the car and ran towards Beastboy.

"Don't touch him" Cyborg yelled.

The teen looked at Cyborg. "Woooh! Cyborg! Your like my hero!"

Cyborg grinned. "Don't touch my friends then" He said getting a frown onto his face again and helping Beastboy up.

"Yessir!" He replied.

"Comeon BB" Cyborg said smiling as they headed for his car.

The girl sat there. "So why…are you bringing that dork?" The girl asked.

"I'm not; I'm leaving you here" Cyborg replied.

She gasped. "Oh my god; You total loser" She said shaking her head then getting out of the car.

"Cy…" Beastboy said softly.

"What?" Cyborg asked as the two got back in the car.

"Why give up her for me?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't want a relationship with her; just likes me cause my hero status" Cyborg said emphasising the hero part.

Beastboy laughed.  
"Come on BB; let's go play some Gamestation…" Cyborg said smiling.

* * *

The day continued to pass; Raven left for her date and Starfire readied to leave with Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg; the two willing to come.

Robin knocked on Starfire's door; it slid open.

"Here Star; I know I haven't been the best Valentine… but here" He said smiling.

Starfire smiled. "You have been the best Valentine, Robin. I would not have you any other way" She replied.

The two walked; she grabbed his hand after seeing the couples; he blushed as his eyes shook behind his mask and smiled as the two walked out to Cyborg and Beastboy.

The two chanted "OoooOOOOOOOOooooo".

The four finally left for the restaurant 'PIZZA'.

* * *

The four got of the T-Car and headed into the Pizza place.

"Five seats" The waiter asked.

Starfire nodded cheerfully.

"Five?" Robin asked.

"I…was hoping…for Raven but…" Starfire said softly.

Robin smiled at Starfire who still looked sad; she carried a small bag over her shoulder as the four walked for their table.

"What's with the bag, Star?" Robin finally asked.

"Oh!" Starfire said excited.

She opened it and brought out a small green ape with 'I LOVE YOU' on it.

"Beastboy; this is for you" Starfire said smiling.

"And Robin…" Starfire said as she digged into her bag.

Beastboy took his ape. "Star; your so…" Beastboy began.

"This is for you Robin" She said handing him a polar bear with a black and yellow cape and black mask, also having 'I LOVE YOU' sewed onto it's belly.

"And Cyborg…" She continued.

She brought out a brown bear with Cyborg's metal parts on his head designed for the bear; once again having 'I LOVE YOU' on it.

"They were in the Teen Titans Range…" Starfire explained.

Robin laughed. "I bought you guys all something; I left it at the tower" he said smiling.  
"Cy; I bought you three litres of car wax" Robin said trying not to grin as Cyborg's face lit up further. "BB, I bought you three kilos of Tofu" he continued. "And Star… I got in contact with Galfore; he sent a message for you aswell as the gift I got for you; three kilos of Zorka Berries" Robin said with a grin now after their faces all lit up.

"Dude, Thanks Robin!" Beastboy said excited.

"Yeh, Thanks man" Cyborg said nodding.

"Oh Robin! I thank you greatly!" Starfire said hugging him; Robin blushing.

"I got y'all presents too; Blocks of chocolates for all" Cyborg said with a grin.

"And mustard on the side for Star" He finished with a laugh.

"Oh! Thank you very much my friend" She said then hugging him.

Beastboy scratched his head the sweated. "Dudes! You make me feel lousy" He complained.

"Don't worry, Beastboy. If you could not afford the gifts; that is okay, we still hold great affections towards you" Starfire said smiling.

"He afford Terra a rose" Cyborg said with a grin.

"Please, Terra remembers us? She will return?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy shook his head slowly then grinned as he held his bear.

"Thanks you guys…" Beastboy said smiling. "You're the best dudes I know!" He cheered.

"…Am I…interrupting?" A monotone voice asked.

They turned around to see Raven.

"Friend, Raven! You came!" Starfire squealed.

Raven nodded. "I know…Valentine's day … is supposed to be with the ones your love…that's why I came…to be…with…the ones I love" Raven said with a smile; her hood down.

"We love ya too, Rae" Cyborg said with a grin.

"Agreed!" Starfire said nodding handing Raven's costumed teddy to her.

* * *

The day finished slowly, the five titans with fuzzy feelings in there hearts, to be with the ones they loved.  
And Thus concluded the Valentine's Day; The glorious day of spending time and clearly money on the ones you love.

* * *

Well; I hope I gave goosebumps and fuzzy feelings to someone… - Hope you liked; this was a oneshot and I stayed up late for me doing this but I had to!

((The flowers to Beastboy I intended kinda from Terra as if she set it up before the whole thing; I thought the poem sounded like a Terra thing, the flowers for Raven were from Goth Boy, Robin had fan girls as did Star, Robin also had Kitten in there too, and Starfire even got one from Control Freak, Mas and Menos... ))

Please review guys; Love you all! Happy Valentines!


End file.
